poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside the Ship (Nova and Otto's Story)
Nova and Otto are inside the Ship Otto: I wonder where we are? Then they a Beeping noise and saw the Unversed Nova: Is there any world that haven't could? Otto: Not yet. They are fighting them and they defeated them Otto: That's all of them. He saw a Star Crystal Otto: Nova! Look! They saw a Star Crystal Nova: That's strange. It looks like a Wayfinder... But how did it get here? Clank: Excuse me! They saw Ratchet and Clank Clank: I believe it's belongs to him. Otto: Oh, here you go. Ratchet: Thank. Clank: Ratchet. They look so familiar? Ratchet: You're right. There's something strange them. Qwark: (Voice) Ratchet! Clank! Where are you! Ratchet: I better go! Bye! They left Nova: Wait! Then Qwark has arrived Qwark: You two! Otto: Who us? Qwark: Have you guys seen them? Nova: Who? Qwark: Ratchet and Clank. They ran away from our ship and i have to go find them. Do you know where they are? Nova: I guess. I think they left with the Ship. Qwark: Aw! They went off for this! He's gonna left and he stop Qwark: Hold on. Have you joined us in the Galactic Rangers? Nova: Oh, um... Otto: Not really. Qwark: You stowaway on our ship? Minutes later They are following him and they saw the Galactic Rangers Cora: What are you doing, Qwark? I told you not to slack off like that. Qwark: I am not. I just found those Stowaway that aboard our ship. Cora: We are not a Stowaway. I'm Nova and this is Otto. And those monsters we saw- we followed them here. Otto: Please, me and Nova and handle this threat. Just give me a chance. Let us show you. The weapon we carried is the only way we can stop them. Brad: You do have a point there. Our Weapons is no match from them? Was that True, Qwark? Qwark: Well, I didn't explore our options. Nora: Nor do we have time too. We are so glad you're here, Nova, Otto. The Galactic Rangers would be most welcome. Qwark: But, guys. You don't think that you have to believe Them for this? Brad: I think you'll find what we can. We have lost our team member. Ratchet and Clank just left our ship... And those monsters are going to hurt them. Or did we miss hear your latest excuse, as you why you've failed to carry out your Mission, Qwark? Can you help us? Otto: Of course, we will. Defeat them is our job. It's what we do the best, Sir. Nora: Then might we make one other request? Should you happen to find our team? They show them the monitor Brad: This is Ratchet and Clank. You have to bring them back to them as soon as possible. Nova: You want us to find Ratchet and Clank? Qwark: But wait! They were my team's! Nora: You have you're Chance, Captain Qwark. Now you better do on your mission first, okay? Qwark: Alright. Make sure they're okay. He left Brad: We will monitor the location of the monster and keep you alive. Thanks for the help, Nova and Otto. Otto: No Problem. They left Nova: That Star Crystal that Ratchet had, looks like a Wayfinder. I know that shape. Are Antuari, Sparx and Gibson were here, too?